Camino de virtud
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para retos a la carta. 7 Virtudes Capitales. Ryo/Asuka. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que se separaron en el primer año de Asuka, oscuridad, dolor, sufrimiento... Y luego él en una silla de ruedas y ni la menor idea de cómo reparar su amistad.
1. Pureza

**Título: **Camino de virtud  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryo/Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Temporada 4º.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Virtudes Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>2. Pureza

* * *

><p>Como muchas cosas habían cambiado y como la vida seguía avanzando, retorciéndose y girando, trayendo de este modo los nuevos retos en la trama de su vida, así también sabía ella que cualquier cosa podría pasar en el futuro, <em>cualquiera<em>, impredecible como una tormenta, alegre, triste... Curiosamente, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que una de esas cosas inevitables, a las cuales somos empujados por las manos de una fuerza superior infinitamente más inteligente, sería encontrarse con Ryo.

Sus caminos se habían separado al finalizar el primer año de ella en la Academia y a partir de ese momento, justo cuando el duelo de Ryo contra Juudai terminó, sus vidas parecieron separarse casi definitivamente. Y llegaron rumores, enfrentaron peligros diferentes, pero casi igual de mortíferos, siguieron avanzando, olvidando esas noches en las cuales les gustaba charlar junto al faro, como si fueran un recuerdo de la infancia, bonito pero innecesario. Precisamente por eso Asuka nunca creyó que volvería a tratar con el mayor de los Marufuji, aquél que fue una vez su más cercano amigo.

Se acercaban los días finales, el baile de graduación y las sonrisas llorosas que uno siempre ve en las despedidas. El último episodio de dolor y tempestad había sido causado por Yubel, causado y arreglado por Juudai. Así pues, ella había regresado a su rutina diaria, clases por la mañana, algún duelo recreativo por la tarde, clases extra... Eso fue hasta que Sho le comentó por casualidad que habían encontrado a su hermano, salvo pero no del todo sano, debido a esos problemas del corazón que según le habían contado, se habían acrecentado en el Mundo Oscuro, tras un descabellado duelo contra Yubel usando el cuerpo de Johan.

Por supuesto, la mujer se sintió aliviada de saber que un viejo amigo se encontraba bien _y sólo eso_. Sin embargo, con el transcurso de la tarde y sin duda alentada por las preguntas curiosas de Momoe y Junko, comenzó a juntar cierta certeza en su pecho, misma que sólo terminó por eclosionar cuando Ayanokuji-sensei le pidió que fuera a verlo.

—Está un poco decaído —le comentó la mujer, al encontrársela en un pasillo, de camino hacia los dormitorios de las chicas—. Eras muy buena amiga suya y estoy segura de que le encantará verte.

La rubia no estaba muy segura de eso, pero asintió ante la petición de la profesora. Ryo no se había molestado en hacer contacto con ella, mientras que por su parte, ella había tenido la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas —las locuras acontecidas en ese lugar, alzándose una tras otra sin tregua—, y tampoco_ le había interesado_ contactarlo. Así que dudaba mucho que algo de su amistad se conservara tras dos años de separación y muchas anécdotas oscuras de por medio, como un abismo profundo que los separaba en lados opuestos, sin que a ninguno de los dos le interesara realmente sortear dicha trampa.

—¿Vas a ir? —Fubuki la encontró unas cuantas horas después en la salida de los dormitorios, camino hacia los bosques que poco después desembocaban en una playa—. Mándale saludos de mi parte.

A Asuka le pareció extraño que Fubuki no se empeñara en acompañarla y alegrar a Ryo de esa manera a veces tan peculiar y grotesca que tenía, pero lo agradeció al cabo de un rato, mientras esquivaba unas cuantas ramas que amenazaban con golpearle la frente. Si su hermano hubiera estado presente se habría excusado prontamente, dirigiendo algunas palabras corteses, no por eso falsas, antes de salir pitando de ahí. Pero ahora que no estaba, tocaba enfrentarlo. Sola. Y por obligación, por moral.

Se abrió paso hasta el lugar y se descubrió conteniendo el aliento antes de tocar algunas veces en la puerta, reverberando un ruido seco contra los árboles a su espalda.

—Adelante —indicó una voz cansada, que ella llegó a reconocer, pese a que lo estaba dudando, tras tantos años en la oscuridad. Era Ryo, debajo de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento. _Era Ryo_.

Entró con pasos rápidos sin perder la compostura, sólo para encontrarse con que el hombre no estaba en el sofá de la pequeña salita que tenían ahí, a modo de pequeña vivienda para él. Estaba en cama, pálido y sin duda bastante letárgico, como si nada más le quedara y quizás así era, debido a su condición cardiaca.

—Hola, Ryo —murmuró ella, mientras se acercaba hacia el pie de la cama, sonrisa nerviosa en los labios y escrutando, no sin cierta perplejidad, los aparatos que mantenían su condición y su estado debilucho, diferente del Ryo que ella recordaba.

—Hola, Asuka.

Ryo realmente no esperaba muchas visitas en aquél inhóspito lugar y mucho menos aún cuando la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, robándole el sueño a muchos de ellos. Sin embargo, salvo la visita de rigor de su hermano, pensó que tal vez vería a Fubuki de vez en cuando. Raro fue cuando en lugar del castaño apareció ella. Raro fue sentir que la reconocía, pese a tantos años y catástrofes creando un abismo de comunicación entre ellos.

Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, quizás más madura, pues también había tenido su propia ración de experiencias dolorosas; seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la que no le exigía palabras para comunicarse, ni las necesitaba. Rezumaba dignidad, pureza tras sus ojos dorados, cierta melancolía...

La charla no inició de inmediato y por supuesto, cuando inició no fluyó como agua por el mar, cristalina y limpia: pero lo hizo, eventualmente, como un barco que gana velocidad al compás del viento caprichoso, pero siempre latente, ahí, esperando el momento más adecuado.

Asuka nunca le diría a Ryo —quizás porque ni ella misma estuvo consciente de dicho pensamiento—, que ella también podía ver debajo de todas esas capas de oscuridad que se había puesto sobre los hombros, que podía ver... _La pureza_ en sus ojos enmarcados por ojeras, la misma pureza que tenía el día en que se marchó de la isla, lleno de sueños que después terminarían rotos.


	2. Consagración

**Título: **Camino de virtud  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryo/Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Temporada 4º.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Virtudes Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>6. Consagración

* * *

><p>Justo como en su último año, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera nada por evocarlo, pero tampoco por impedirlo, de ésa manera regresó su viejo hábito de reunirse por las noches. Sin embargo, el escenario era diferente del de la última vez, pues llevar a Ryo hasta el faro conllevaba varios riesgos que la mujer no planeaba tomar, contentándose con quedarse un rato a su lado en la solitaria habitación que le habían asignado, donde el sonido de las olas era la música de fondo y la oscuridad parecía adherirse a la piel de manera casi protectora.<p>

Y justo como en veces anteriores, tampoco hablaban demasiado. No tenían ninguna mística conexión que los hiciera entenderse sin palabras, ni mucho menos: es que no las necesitaban. Ryo no quería evocar viejos y oscuros recuerdos, así como también estaba seguro de que no le haría ningún bien a la mujer develándolos.

En cambio, Asuka si solía comentar algún hecho aislado de sus dos años sin verse, casi siempre algún pensamiento durante algún duelo o un hecho trivial como las fiestas de disfraces, las locuras de Manjoume e incluso hasta algún cotilleo más digno de Fubuki; lo cual hizo que le resultara bastante extraño al hombre cuando una noche ella llegó y no abrió los labios ni una sola vez, únicamente ofreciéndole su sólida presencia —esta vez un poco dudosa, por cómo fruncía los labios sin darse cuenta, cuando normalmente sus charlas parecían destinadas a hacerlo olvidar o, poniéndolo de otra manera, para alegrarlo aunque fuera sólo un poquito.

—¿Ya has pensado en qué harás cuando te gradúes? —Ryo estaba sentado sobre su silla de ruedas, escrutando hasta qué punto podía confiar sus pensamientos en pos de ayudarla.

—Sí —le contestó con total serenidad, pero en sus ojos todavía se veía cierto matiz de duda, que los volvía un tanto opacos—. Creo que sí.

—Asuka... —el hombre sopesó muy bien sus palabras, casi paladeándolas, pero al sentir el gusto amargo decidió deshacerse del pensamiento. No necesitaba decirle nada, ni que siguiera a sus impulsos, ni que se le daba muy bien el enseñar a otros, ni mucho menos que no siguiera sus pasos, que no fuera tan tonta como él. Ella lo sabría, era sensata, mucho más de lo que él alguna vez llegó a ser. No necesitaba de palabras huecas—. Lo harás bien.

Asuka le sonrió. Por un momento entre los dos flotaron las palabras que el hombre no se atrevió a decir, pero que ella intuyó con tan sólo ver sus ojos apagados. No le tenía miedo al fallo —o al menos de eso quería convencerse, pues las arrugas en su frente decían otra cosa—, sabía que debía de enfrentar al mundo y que, de una manera u otra, terminaría encontrando su propio camino.

Y si fallaba... Al menos que dijeran que lo había intentado, que se había consagrado, tanto como Marufuji Ryo —noche y día, mes tras mes—, para llegar a la cima. Para alcanzar sus sueños.


	3. Paciencia

**Título: **Camino de virtud  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryo/Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Temporada 4º.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Virtudes Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>3. Paciencia

* * *

><p>Su naturaleza introvertida lo ha convertido en un excelente observador, crítico, calmado y frío como debe de esperarse de las personas sensatas. Y no es de sorprenderse que estas virtudes se agudicen con el paso del tiempo, más aún cuando está encerrado día y noche en la Academia de Duelo, viendo pasar el aire, logrando de este modo que los rostros humanos le parezcan alienígenas y fascinantes cuando se atreven a poner los pies en su pequeño y nada solicitado refugio. Puede notar los cambios y los estados de ánimo, su mente está tan limpia de todo contacto humano que cuando alguien entra le es fácil descifrarlo y es precisamente esta extraña cualidad la que lo hace darse cuenta de que Asuka parece ligeramente diferente de la última vez que fue a visitarlo.<p>

Supone que ha tenido cosas en qué pensar y deberes que entregar conforme los últimos días se despliegan ante ella como una alfombra hacia el futuro, por eso no le molesta ni mucho menos le importa esperar por su visita al menos una semana. No obstante, algo ha sucedido en ese tiempo, está seguro por la manera en la cual su rostro casi parece despejado de todas las nubes negras de duda en su frente y también por la casi sonrisa que tiembla en sus labios y desaparece tan rápido que podría pasar por una ilusión, muestras inequívocas de su tranquilidad.

—Ya te has decidido —no puede precisar cuánto tiempo llevan en silencio desde que ella entró y le deseó las buenas noches, pero es él quien rompe el silencio. Su extraña calma logra contagiarlo también, como antes, justamente como antes.

—Sí. Me voy a América —y es sin duda ese pensamiento el que ha estado brillando en sus ojos como luces intermitentes, luchando con su sonrisa para no parecer tan obvia—. Lo he pensado bien y quiero ir. ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer, Ryo?

Claramente le está diciendo entre líneas que no puede quedarse toda su vida lamentándose ahí sentado. Ryo esboza una pequeña sonrisa ante tal pensamiento, que casi puede leer en su silencio. Ha pensado en muchas cosas y ver el duelo de Sho le ha confirmado que nada ha terminado para él, sin embargo, no sabe por dónde empezar. Siente esa imperiosa necesidad de contárselo todo, por primera vez. Las Ligas Profesionales, las derrotas e incluso también los duelos en los barrios bajos. Como una terapia —y su sonrisa casi irónica se ensancha sólo un poco más, dándole el aspecto joven que ha perdido a voluntad—, sí, como una terapia para dejarlo todo atrás. Pero... ¿Debería?

Asuka espera con calma, en el silencio que siempre es coreado por las olas. Ryo está por decirle algo importante y ella no quiere presionarlo, no cuando puede intuir el carácter fuerte de la charla que está por sucitarse.

El mayor de los Marufuji abre los labios, decidido de una vez. Y, por primera ocasión desde hace muchos años... No, por primera vez desde siempre, la charla se extiende horas y horas, sin que a ninguno de los dos le importe el tiempo ni mucho menos los destellos del amanecer en el horizonte.


	4. Caridad

**Título: **Camino de virtud  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryo/Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Temporada 4º.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Virtudes Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>1. Caridad

* * *

><p>Es increíble lo que puede hacer un sueño. Aunque Ryo no lo llamaría de esa manera, lo llamaría una meta, o un deseo, pero no un sueño, él ya no tiene edad para esas cosas. Sin embargo, no deja de maravillarse del poder de la mente sobre el cuerpo y de cómo, al trazarse un objetivo, éste puede actuar como una poderosa droga que impulsa milagros.<p>

Le ha costado algo de trabajo —todo en esta vida lo cuesta—, se ha enfurecido consigo mismo e incluso ha llegado a estar apático, pero pronto vuelve a caminar con facilidad. Su corazón ya no le falla cuando quiere dar un paso, como si se quejara del maltrato injustificado, como si le dijera ¿Vas de nuevo a hacerme daño?. De vez en cuando siente una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, pero cree poder soportarla si hace el esfuerzo.

—Se te ve muy bien Ryo —como vaticinó desde hace semanas, Fubuki empezó a visitarlo con regularidad, con ése semblante característico en su persona, a medio camino entre un hombre y un niño, igual de quisquilloso y hasta más atrevido, pero siempre su amigo, ése que sabe callarse cuando es necesario y que, de vez en cuando le hace sospechar si Asuka habrá heredado esos genes de él—. Pero sobretodo me alegro por Asuka, ya que estás caminando...

—¿A qué te refieres? —por primera vez en lo que va de la tarde, al hombre se le puede ver sorprendido.

—Ya sabes, ya sabes... Ahora que Juudai le ha dado calabazas, podrías tener el camino libre —y exhibiendo su siempre característico descaro, el castaño le guiña un ojo desde su posición, mirando por la ventana hacia el paisaje.

Ryo está seguro de bastantes cosas: a Asuka no le interesa él y a él, bueno... realmente nunca se ha parado a pensarlo, pero tampoco cree en esa clase de cosas. Segundo, aún si fuera cierta esa información —y aparte entiende por qué ella no lo ha compartido—, nada planea cambiar entre ellos. Él quiere superarse de nuevo, regresar a las Ligas Profesionales y demostrarse a sí mismo que puede levantarse, mientras que ella seguirá su propio camino. Lejos, sí.

Fubuki se ríe al darse cuenta de que le ha dado al Káiser algo en qué pensar. Por supuesto que lo estaba diciendo de broma, pero ahora que parece que Ryo se ha quedado pensando, planea seguir en serio con sus discretos ataques y ver qué sucede. Manjoume no supo ganársela y Juudai la rechazó cortésmente, pero con Ryo siempre fue diferente... Y además, sonaba condenadamente divertido, como unas vacaciones en las Vegas, quizás.

—¿Qué hacen? —Asuka elige ese momento para presentarse ante ambos, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver a su quisquilloso hermano presente, como si intuyera un poco de las cosas que se habían dicho ahí.

—Nada, verás yo...

Ryo no hace caso, sigue con sus esfuerzos por rehabilitarse, aunque sin que nadie se de cuenta —ni él mismo—, empieza a notar cada uno de los gestos de la mujer como algo diferente, las sonrisas encarecidas que le regala de vez en cuando, las palabras sabias e incluso la presencia, todo le parece diferente. Y al único que hay que culpar por su extraño cambio de ángulo es a Fubuki.


	5. Perseverancia

**Título: **Camino de virtud  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryo/Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Temporada 4º.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Virtudes Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>4. Perseverancia

* * *

><p>Normalmente los malos presentimientos formaban parte de su vida, deslizándose por su cuerpo como un pinchazo o bien, de forma más grave con un ataque al corazón. Esa noche, sin embargo, la sensación de que algo iba mal se presentó en forma de oscuridad, opresiva y envolvente, casi como si tratara de devorarlo. Algo estaba sucediendo en la Academia por milésima vez y lo que más rabia le daba era no saber qué era, ni a qué demonios tendría que enfrentarse en su estado aún delicado, como solían decir los doctores.<p>

Ryo se puso trabajosamente de pie, arrojando a un lado las sábanas que lo cubrían y tomó su deck —no, el de Sho— de la mesita de noche antes de encaminarse hacia afuera, donde un oponente se materializó de la nada, creándose de la misma oscuridad que mecía los árboles con crueldad. Así que ahí estaba. Así que venía por él... Sonrió. No sería nada comparado con aquél duelo épico contra Johan, pero sus ganas de luchar estaban despertando, porque venía expresamente por él, porque era un reto.

.

Asuka se echó a correr por los pasillos al verse rodeada de sombras, no encontraba a Juudai por ningún lado y la situación parecía tan desesperada como siempre, con alguna locura yendo y viniendo por los pasillos de la Academia. Estaba arrinconada, Momoe y Junko habían perdido y sólo Dios sabía que había pasado con Manjoume y con su hermano. Peor aún... peor aún fue cuando se permitió pensar en Ryo, alejado de cualquier protección, tan seguro de sí mismo que se permitiría hacerle frente al enemigo, aún si eso le costaba la vida.

Alzó su disco de duelo al ver que no tenía alternativa. Ryo tampoco la tendría, pensó. Pero si en algo eran parecidos —y las coincidencias a esas alturas la hacían marearse—, era en que no iban a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Presentarían batalla y morirían en ella, con su orgullo intacto.


	6. Desinterés

**Título: **Camino de virtud  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryo/Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Temporada 4º.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Virtudes Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>7. Desinterés

* * *

><p>Al final, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, no sin ayuda de un valeroso duelo por parte de Juudai contra el enemigo. Al final, las clases habían continuado con sus últimos estertores, risas y lágrimas, llegando así con el pasar de las últimas semanas, el momento de partir.<p>

Asuka había terminado ya de hacer sus maletas, le había llevado toda la tarde recolectar sus pertenencias, desperdigadas durante dos años por los dormitorios de sus amigas, pero una vez se vio libre de esa triste tarea, decidió darle una última visita al inmueble, pues la noche siguiente no tendría tiempo entre el baile de despedida y las lágrimas que seguramente empañarían su vista.

Sí, la última noche, para ella, para muchos... para Ryo, pues también se marchaba junto con su hermano a conseguir un nuevo camino. ¿Y quién sabe cuándo volverían a reunirse todos? Así pues, con paso sereno, muy diferente del que llevaba la primera vez que puso un pie en esa parte de la isla, se dirigió al encuentro de uno de sus primeros amigos en el lugar y también, al encuentro con una nueva despedida, esperando de todo corazón que no sucedieran tantas desgracias una vez se vieran nuevamente solos.

Cuando entró al lugar tras un suave -adelante- murmurado por el hombre, lo encontró haciendo las maletas al igual que ella. No tenía muchas pertenencias, así que su equipaje era menos voluminoso y hasta más triste de ver: unos cuantos cambios de ropa —de color oscuro—, el proyecto de un nuevo deck que apenas estaba empezando, medicinas y algunos libros que le habían prestado, eso era lo que componía su maleta de color negro.

—¿Quieres dar un último vistazo? —le preguntó ella, al darse cuenta de que ya había terminado de empacar.

Ryo pareció sopesarlo antes de asentir, últimamente su recuperación había avanzado a pasos agigantados y ya no estaba atado a una silla de ruedas, aunque seguía delicado, podía permitirse el lujo de dar un paseo.

Salieron en silencio del lugar, Asuka no sin antes darle un último vistazo a las ropas negras que sobresalían de su equipaje, no le gustaban demasiado, pero eran sólo pedazos de tela y no cambiaban en nada al hombre a su lado, por mucho que eso le pesara. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el único lugar que ambos conocían sin desearlo en realidad. El faro.

Ahora sí parecía una despedida. Ahora sí ninguno de los dos se quedaría atrás, saldrían juntos a enfrentar al mundo, a ese hipotético horizonte que se desdibujaba allá donde se perdía el mar. La mujer sonrió y Ryo también, presas de cierto sentimiento de dejà vú. Quizás esa vez no todo iría tan mal...


	7. Concentración

**Título: **Camino de virtud  
><strong>Pareja: <strong>Marufuji Ryo/Tenjouin Asuka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Temporada 4º.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Virtudes Capitales  
><strong>Tema: <strong>5. Concentración

* * *

><p>Un pequeño barco se mecía a pocos metros del lugar donde estaban parados, despidiéndose —¿Cuántas veces se habían dicho adiós ya? Asuka no estaba segura—, su pintura blanca destacaba contra el cielo despejado, azul intenso. Fubuki, Sho, Ryo y Asuka estaban en la orilla del mirador, ahora sí para el último adiós. Ryo se marcharía antes hacia Japón para hacer algunos preparativos —o más bien porque no le apetecía asistir a la fiesta de esa noche—, Sho lo alcanzaría al día siguiente.<p>

—Cuídate, Ryo —Fubuki esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que le daba un golpecito en el hombro a uno de sus mejores amigos, quien por petición de los doctores, había regresado a esa molesta e inservible silla de ruedas, como él la llamaba—. Ya nos veremos en las Ligas Profesionales, tenlo por seguro.

El mayor de los Marufuji le dedicó un gesto con la mano, que aunque no pretendía ser frío, daba muy bien a entender que no se sentía con ganas de charlar. Tenía la vista fija en el paisaje, casi riéndose con un chiste interno e irónico que había pensado segundos atrás. Ahí mismo se había despedido de todos la primera vez, tras una aplastante victoria contra Juudai. Ahí mismo, con la oscuridad envolviéndolo —oscuridad que luego lo engulló—, pero ahora todo estaba alrevés. El sol brillaba, su confianza era la misma, pero sustancialmente también diferente...

—Asuka, tengamos un duelo —ante los ojos asombrados de todos, el Káiser se levantó de su silla de ruedas con un ademán casi insolente y rejuvenecido. Tenía la estúpida idea de que esa sería una señal, o un comienzo diferente y más interesante que el último. ¿Por qué demonios no intentarlo?

La mujer estaba a punto de replicar cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Nunca se habían enfrentado en todos los años de conocidos y la propuesta sonaba interesante, tanto como para probar su nuevo deck como para probarse a sí misma.

—¡Duelo! —de pronto el claro se sumió en silencio, apagando de pronto las protestas de Sho y las risas de Fubuki. Todo parecía muy solemne, la concentración en sus rostros era prueba de ello, eso no era sólo un duelo... Más parecía un baile frenético, el preludio de una profecía... O quizás algo tan elaborado como el ajedrez.

El resultado se tornó a favor de Asuka. Y Ryo esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada que tenía un matiz amargo, irónico. Había salido ganando la última vez, ganando sólo para caer entre sombras. Esta vez había perdido... ¿Sería ese el augurio de un camino brillante? Tendría que salir a verlo, junto con el barco que ya le llamaba desde lo lejos, diciéndole que ya era buena hora de marchar.

—Gracias. Adiós —fueron sus últimas palabras, ¿qué más podía decir? Estrechó la mano de Asuka por última vez, de algún modo contento por haber recuperado su amistad. Ahora lo único que restaba era ponerla a prueba en el mundo real, ponerla a prueba y comprobar si ésta podía sobrevivir al tiempo y la distancia.

**COMPLETO.**


End file.
